Deidara biography
by desichan17
Summary: this is a fanfic. about what i THINK deidara's past was like. this is his life from age 5 to when he dies WARNING! RATED MATURE FOR LATER CHAPTER CONTENTS
1. Deidara Biography :age 7:

This is a FANFIC on what i THINK deidaras past was like. this is from age 5 all the way up to when he dies. enjoy un! (please ignore spelling mistakes)

Deidara

Age 5

The blue skys seemed to stretch on for miles. I watched as the fluffy clouds flouted like ships across a vast sea. a bird flew by and I jumped. I was zoned out I forgot to watch the time. I looked around and found myself still on the small dirt roud that led from the store to my house. I sighed and looked down. I had a small white bag in my hand. I knew if I didn't hurry home I would be in trouble. I smiled slightly. The sky always seemed to enchant me. I loved it so much. Maybe that's why I loved birds. Actually, I evned them. The way they could just flout thought he air, the wind ruffling their feathers. They were so free. I shook me head trying not to zone out again. My grip tighted on the bag and I started to run down the small dirt path.

Soon houses came into view. I stopped a small white one. There were nice flowers planted out front. A woman was also out front. Her brown hair was tyed back into pony that fell down past her

shoulders, her bangs were brushed out of her face. She wore a long pink dress, a simple straw hat was over head to keep the sun from burning her sunkissed face. she was humming a soft song. "momma!" the woman looked up and saw me. the smile on her face grew. "well well, look who is it. Mr. 'ill be back in 5'." I felt myself smile. My mother. She was always doing that. "sorry momma un!...i…well…" I looked away as I held out the white bag for her to take. "was staring at the clouds again?" I nodded and she laughed. "you sure do love doing that don't you?" I nodded, then my attention was stolen away from my mother. I heard someone laughing from inside my house. A moment later the door opened. Hunny, want me to get him…oh! there you are!" I smiled when I saw the figure in the doorway. A man. He was rather tall, with soft blonde hair, with bangs that slightly fell in his ocean blue eyes. he wore black pants, with a matching black tanktop. Over that there was a tan vest. Ontop of his head was a mask. It was the shape of a birds face, with to purple swirls. One on top, and one on bottem. "papa!" I ran forward and was lifted into the air. "well theres our little rascal!" I giggled and streatched out my arms, as if I was flying. He laughed and lowered me, so he was holding me aganst his chest. "let me guess…clouds?" I smiled and nodded. He sighedand shook his head. 'come I have something to show you" he carried me inside and I felt excitement fill up inside me. my failmy wasn't the racist people, so a surprise was usually a present, which was a rare gift.

He walked into the kitchen, and set my on the table. I looked up and saw my mother walk in as well. She looked from father, to me. she smiled and my father caught this. "hunny?" she just shook her head. "he's your spitting image." The man blinked, then smiled. I watched them both turn to me. "well…he does look like me" I smiled and in at the vase that was sitting on the table I stared at my reflection. I had soft blonde hair. It was choppy and fellto my shoulders, my bangs were brused and fell over the left side of my face. my visable eye was ocean blue as well. I looked up and smiled at my father. "I look like papa! Does that mean im gonna be strong like him too?!" my father laughed at my joy. "about that" he walked away, then returned with a slim black box. "deidara….do you know what tomorrow is?" I shook my head. "tomorrow the academy is opening" I blinked, then tilted my head. "my son…you may be too young…but…they can never say your too weak" his fingers flipped open the golden locks. "with is why I want to give you these" he opened the box, and my eyes went wide. Inside was soft velvet, to help presever it contents. The items though, is what caught my attention. Two kunai's. the handles had light blue ribbon wrapped around in. on the blade, the village symbol, two rocks, were craved. My eyes went wider. 'papa….these….are your specil kunais! Your father gave them to you!" he smield and nodded. "they have been in our family for 5 generations…and now they're yours" I blinked, tehn gently reached ot towards it. I grasped the handle of one, and brought it towards me, staring at it. The black metal was very sharp and shiny, I could see my reflection in it. "papa….thank you" I lend forward, after putting the kunai down, and hugged him. he smiled and hugged back.

A knock interuppeted the moment.

"ill get it" my mother walked over to the door. "hello?"

I jumped off the table and ran to the door. I gently held my mothers dress and stuck my head out the door.

There were two people there. A man and a small girl. the man was tall, and muscular. He wore the same outfit as my father. He had black hair that was brushed back into a small pony. He had warm green eyes. his hand was resting on the head of the little girl. she too had black hair, but hers was in a side pony, held by a red ribbon. She wore a red tanktop and baggy tan shorts. Her green eyes lit up when they landed on me. "deidei!!" she let go of her fathers hand and glomped me. I yelped when I hit the ground. I could hear my father laughing above me. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at us. "hello tsuki" he looked and smiled at the man at the door. "sumi" the man smiled and waved. "hey there….sorry to intrude" my mother laughed at this. "sumi! You know your always welcome!" my father put a hand on his shoulder. "you know your part of the family, so whats up?" he sighed and gave my mother a sorry smile. "mission" I saw my mothers eyes grow sad. "so soon?" he nodded. 'um…kids?" we were both still on the floor, seeing as tsuki had yet to get off my chest. "ya papa?" "why don't you go play?" "OK!" she stood and grabbed my hand. "but..i wanna train un!" my father walked over and smield. "deidara, tsuki is a lady, and you must always be respectful towards a lady" I roll my eyes. "tsuki? She doesn't act like a girl un" "HEY!" I yelped as I felt a fist slam on my head. "that's it! Now your dead!" "AHHH!" I ducked as she went to hit me again. "HELP UN!" I ducked and ran out the door, I could hear tsuki yelling close behind, meaning she was chasing me.

We ran all the way to the park. I tripped and fell on my knees. "ow" I turned just in time to see tsuki jump ontop of me. "ACK!" she kneeled over me. "you jerk!" I gulped and did a crab walk to escape form the pissed girl. "get back here!" I stumbled, then scrambled to my feet. "shes gonna kill me un! help!" we ran though the park and into the village. People in the streets moved out of the way as we tore downt he road…that is till someone grabbed the back of my shirt. I felt myself being lifted into the air. "huh?" I was turned and my heart dropped. A older teen was smirking at me. "well, well. Look who it is!" I saw tsuki coming up behind them. I waved my hands and shouted run, but she didn't listen. "HEY! PUT HIM DOWN!" my attacker yelped as she kicked his leg. "why you little!" he dropped my and i fell on the dirt roud. I coughed as bits of dirt filled my mouth. God I hate those kids. Just cause they're older they act like they can beat us up!. I looked up and wiped some dirt from my mouth. One stepped forward and grabbed the small sack tyed around tsuki's waist. "hey! Does she got any money?" "stop it! My papa gave that to me!" she jumped and tried to grab it, but failed. Now I was pissed. Sure we fight, but we were still friends. "drop it un!" I ran forward and hit the boys leg. He looked down and smirked. "aww look! he's trying to be tough!" the one form before picked me up by the coller of my shirt. I gritted my teeth and tightly held his fist, not wanting to fall. I kicked my legs but couldn't reach him. "twerp" one of the other kids walked over. He yanked my ear, causing me to yelp. 'kid cant even fight!" "HEY!" tsuki stepped forward. "put him down! You cant beat him up! that's my job!" I threw the girl a glare. "tsuki..not helping un" the one that yanked my ear glared. "ugh that stupid accent" he yanked my ear again. "stop it" "I cant un" he yanked my ear again. I felt tears weld up in the coner of my eyes. it hurt!. Suddenly I got an idea. "i…I challenge you un" "oh?" they exchanged looks and smiled. "the wadger?" "I win…you leave us alone for good un…you win…and you get all the money we have un…and i cant tell anyone when you pound me" the one holding me smiled. "deal" I was smiling on the inside. He set me down, and I fixed my baggy brown shirt. I slid into a fighting position. "tsuki un…stand back" she nodded, and stepped back. "alright..lets get this done" he just stood there, this made me smile outside as well."what are you so happy about?" "thast im goona kick your butt un!" I clenthed my fists. Ok, now to put all those training days with father to use. The boy ran forward and threw a punch. Cause of my size, I easily ducked. I ran forward and lashed out my fist, hitting his gut. He winched, then went to kick me. ok hard move time. I jumped and grabbed his arm. Using it to balance, I swung around his arm and kicked him in the face. he stumbled back, and I jumped down, tripping him. he stumbled again, but regained his balace. "brat!" he was holding his nose, I cold see blood dripping from it. He ran forward again, but I was ready. I ducked and ran between his legs. Once I was behind him, I jumped on his back. I gripped both his ears and yanked at once. He yelled and threw me off, sending me into a box. Tsumi tried to run over, but I stpped her. "its fine un, im not done" I stood and glared at the boy. father taught me to concentrate so…I started to concentrate everything I could towards my fist, as if trying to force all my streth in my tiny fist. When he came running, I jumped on the ox and swung at his gut.

He let out a gasp, then stumbled back, this time falling.

I was still on the box, my fist still held out. I panted and watched him fall. A smirk crossed my face. "I win"

Tsuki ran over to men, big smile on her face. "deidara! You won!" she tightly hugged me and I felt myself beaming. I had done it! I had beat the towns biggist bully!

I grinned and walked over. "welp, see you soon un, NOT!" I laughed at their stunned faces. "come on tsuki! Lets go!" I grabbed her hand and we ran back to my house, well that is till someone stopped me.

"escuse me…but…where did you learn to fight like that?" I stared at the stanger. It was tall man. He had messy grey hair, and soft brown eyes. "my papa taught me!" I smiled and pointed a thumb to my chest. The man smield at me. "son…would you give this to your parents?" he handed me a paper. "um…sure un?" I looked at tsuki who shrugged. We bowed, then ran back to my house.

"mama!" we walked in and I handed her the paper. She read the paper and rasied an eyebrow. "deidara…do you know what this is?" I shook my head, bits of blonde locks went in my face. "i…knida settled a fight with a bully, then he gave me this un" "the bully?" "no ma'am" tsuki stepped forward. "some old man when we were walking home…he had seen the …er…fight" "FIGHT?!" they both winched. " well you see ma'am…these jerks have been picking on us, for a long time now" my mother stared at us. "why didnt you tell me?" I sighed and looked away. "cause un…I anted to prove to papa I was strong" I heard my mother sigh. No yelling though so I guess I was safe. "i-im sorry" I looked away again, avoiding her eyes. "deidara….this sheet….is asking you to come enter the academy" my head shot around and I stared at her, jaw dropped. "w-what un?!"

The next day, my mother got me ready to head to the school. I threw on my usually. Baggy light brown short and a baggy darker brown shirt. I ran to the door and was pulling on my black sandels when my mother walked up to me. "come on hunny lets go" I nodded and followed her out the door.

We walk into town and I looked around. there weren't many kids out.

She stopped and I looked up. we were here. a large building with two floors. Suddenly, I felt fear start to boil up inside me. this was it….this was it.

My hadn reached up and clenthed her pants leg. I looked up and saw her smile. "its ok dear"

We walked inside and saw a young woman sitting at a large desk. "why hello. This must be deidara?" my mother nodded and I looked at my feet, gently rubbing the toe of my sandels together. "my airnt you young? Yabo must see something specil in you" I looked up and saw the woman smiling at me warmly. I gave a smile back. "aw and he's so cute!" I heard my mother laugh. "he takes after his father" the woman came from around the desk, and kneeled in front of him. "my names saya" I smiled and gently shook her hand. "you know mine un" she nodded and stood. "odd accent, wheres it from?" my mother smiled. Most ask that. My husbands late brother had that accent. He use to be around little deidara when he was a baby, so I guess he picked it up" saya grabbed a paper and started down the hall. "follow me deidara" my mother kneeled and gently hugged me. "ill be home waiting for you" I bit my lip and nodded. Ive nevr been away form my mother before expect when my father took me to train in the woods. I followed saya down a long hallway. "here we are" she stopped infront of a door and slid it open. "excuse my mr. yamoto. I have your new student" she bowed and gently pushed me forward. I stared up at the man who was called mr. yamoto. He had messy brown hair that fell in his coal black eyes. there was a small scar on his lower lip. He smiled and looked me over. "so you're the new kid? Come in" he put a hand on my back and pushed me father in the classroom. "everyone! This is deidara. He's our newest, and youngist student here" I gulped and looked around. it was true. Most of the kids looked from 7 to10 not 5. "here…take a seat over here" he led me to a row with one kid in it. I sat down and felt everyone staring at me. I looked back at the door for a moment. Saya smiled and waved goodbie. I felt myself smile back. Inside I new I had made a new friend. which was good, cause from the stares I got I didn't feel very welcomed. I stole a glance at the kid next to me. he was fast asleep, his black hair spilling over the desk. I sighed and stared at the front of the room.

"as I was saying! This class will teach you to inhance your jutsu, and help you control your charka. Its not as easy as it sounds. Most graduate at 12. the youngist we've ever had here was 10." He turned and drew a diagram on the board. "now, this is the human body. He drew a heart and lines all going though the body. "and this is your charka network. They're wrapped around your vital organs. When you focus your charka, it helps you unleash power to fuel jutsus." The teacher stopped and stared at the class. I turned and saw a girl raising her hand. "mr. yamoto?" "yes?" "can you show us some stuff?" he smiled and nodded. "heres something simple" he started to make a hand sign and I knew what it was. A rock clone. My father used it during training. Soon there was a double of him. everyone was in awe. "who knows what this is called?" he stared around the room. "how about you reddo?" I suddenly relized the kid next to me was awake. he blinked and stared at the teacher. I looked down at the desk and opened my mouth slightly. "rock clone un" the boy blinked and sighed. "rock clone?" I looke dup and saw the teacher in shock. "yes. Very good." He turned and started to write again. "here let me explain" he started to write about channeling charka, but I was distraced. The kid next to me, reddo was poking me. "hey kid…thanks" I turned and smiled. "no problem un. my papa does that all the time." "deidara!" I jumped and turned. The teacher was looking at me, smirking. "seeing as your so chatty, would YOU like to tell us what this is called?" he pointed to the board. I looked at eh writing, and relased what it was. He was showing how different types of clones use different hand signs. I voiced this and he stared at me in shock. 'y-yes" the class was REALLY staring at me now. Suddenly I caught the teacher smirking. "alright mr. smarty. Lets make a deal" I stared at him, but nodded. I could tell he had something planned. "if you can succefully make two rock clones, then the whole class gets the entire day off, and no homework or tests for a week." The whole class was in awe. "but! If you cant, then the whole class has to write a 300 word essay on jutsu and controlling it every night." The class grew VERY silent. I gulped and stared at the teacher. I was about to turn it down, when I remembered my father teaching me how to do that. I took a deep breath and stood.

"ill do it un"

you could here a pin drop.

I walked down the few steps and up to the teacher. I looked up at him and he stared down at me. "you got guys kid" I smiled slightly. "that's what my papa says" he smiled and steeped aside. "alright, show me what you can do" I nodded and stood in the middle of the room. I bit my lip and looked at the kids. Everyone was sating at me. I was about to do the jutsu, when I felt myself teanse up. I stopped and looked at the teacher. "give me a second un" I sighed and closed my eyes. i opened them and looked ot he window. clouds. I felt a smile on my face. perfect. I closed my eyes, and thought of the clouds. I felt my whole body relax, I could feel my shoulders lowar slightly. I zoned everyone out, only thinking of clouds, and the jutsu. I moved my hands to make the sign, I could almost feel the charka flow though my body. With a deep breath and clasped my hands into the sin. "Clone jutsu!" I felt a pulse in my bosy, but remind calm. I inwardly pushed myself, focusing on two, only two. I could see it. Three mes, two made of rocks, clouds flouting in the back. Many found this werid, but its how I relaxed, and my father taught me relaxing help you work better. I finally opened my eyes, and saw everyone in shock. I looked next to me and see why.

There were two other me's.

The teacher stared, then looked at me. "ell, ill be darned." He walked over and ruffled my hair, giving me a toothy smile. 'ya did it kid! And…a deals a deal. Free time everyone!" the class let out a cheer and kids jumped form their seat, running to their friends. I stood there and watched as everyone chatted, laughter soon filled the air. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. Mr. yamoto was smiling. "deidara, that was amazing! Where did you learn that?" I smiled shyly. "um…m-my father taught me un" mr. yamoto ruffled my hair once more. "well, you did excellent. Yabo was right when he said you were gifted." I tilted my head to the side "saya said that name un" mr. yamoto smiled. "ah you met saya huh? Well you see, yabo is our boss. The dean is you prefer. He's also head of the ABNU's." I felt my eyes go wide. The man chuckled. "yep! Now why don't you go and play with your friends? you earned it" I nodded, then relized something. My friend wasn't here. mr. yamoto saw me looking around. "oh..you probely arnt friends with these kids are you?" I shook my head. He smiled and nodded. "that's ok." He turned to face the class. "everyone! Im stepping out for a bit. Behave!" he turned back towards me, and gently pushed me towards the door. "come"

We walked back to the front of the school. saya was sitting at the front desk still. She looked up and smiled at mr. yamoto. "mind if we have a guest?" "hm?" she looked over and I saw her eyes lit up when she saw me. "deidara! But of course he can join!" suddenly I was lifted into the air, and set on the desk. mr. yamoro pulled a chair up to the desk. I turned and looked at saya, finally getting a good look at her. she was quite young. She had long red hair that fell down to her waist, big green eyes stood out aganst her pale skin, little freckles dotted the top of her cheeks. I sat and listened as they chatted away. he told her about what I did in class, and she almost pulled me off the desk with the hug I got. "that's soo cool dei-kun!" I blushed slightly at the nickname. She giggled and sat back down. "you must be really strong then!" I was about to talk, but a voice cut in

"not stronger then me!"

oh no…dear god no. I turned and I felt my shoulders slump. Yep. Tsumi the small girl was sitting on the window sill, a evil smirk on. "deidei-kun! You forgot your lunch" she walked over and held out a bent box. Saya looked a the girl and awed. "ho cute! Is this your girlfriend?" "NO!" we both shouted at once. "ew! No! the only reson we hand out is cause our fathers are friends." deidara smiled a the girl. "and she loves beating me up un" "ya! That too!" mr. yamoto raised an eyebrow. "you can beat him up?" she nodded. "wanna see?" "NO UN!" she grabbed the coller of my shirt and pulled me off the table, before smalling me to the ground. She sat on my back, pinning my arms toghther. "ow un!" saya gasped, then smiled. "my my, your quite strong" she smiled and got off my back. "im gonna attened next year! Father said so!" she beamed as I stood, brushing the dirt off my pants. I saw mr. yamoto giving me a funny look. "you could have used a clone ya know" I smiled at that. I could have. And I knew it. "ya but…she never hurts me…too bad….un" he smiled and stood. "well im gonna check and make sure the class isn't killing each other" nodding, me and tsumi climbed ontp the desk, and shared my bento box. Saya talked to s the whole time. She treated us nice. Not like little kids, but as close friends. I can tell ill like school.

A week pasted, and soon I actually be came popular. We relaxed the whole week since I won the bet, and everyone was being really nice. I knew it was cause I won the bet, but it was still nice.

Though, Every night I would sneak out and go train till I couldn't move. School is on break, but my training isn't.

It was mid afternoon, and I was sitting on the desk as usual. Now it was normal for me to come, and tsumi as well. When I pulled out my bento box, I relised she wasn't here. saya noticed too. "deidara…where I she?" "I don't know un. its not like her" mr. yamoto was gone too, but it as normal since he had teacher things to do.

Suddenly the front door flew open.

Tsumi

Her eyes were red, tears streaked down her cheeks. "DEIDARA!" I jumped off the table, and she ran over to me. I was silent as she layed her head on my chest, crying ino my shirt. She tightly clenthed my shirt and I heard muffled sobs. "t-tsumi?" she made a choking sound and looked up. "d-deidara….i…they…he…" she couldn't even talk. By now saya was kneeling next to her. "tsumi?" the black haired girl turned and fell into saya's arms. I watched with confusion, though I was glad for saya. Tsumi enerv had a mother, so saya was the closet thing she had at this time. I walked over and stared. "whats wrong?"

"deidara"

I turned and saw mr. yamoto staning in the room, a man in a abnu uniform next to him. I noticed there as blood all over him, a grim look in his eyes. mr. yamotos usually cheerful eyes ere filled with dread. "deidara….your father..and tsumis….their whole team was caught in a explousin……there were no survivors" my eyes went wide as the news reached my ears. 'n-no un…no" he signed and closed his eyes. "im so sorry" I felt like I had been stabbed. "no! this istn true un! your lying!" I turned and ran from the building, though I could hear him calling my name. I ran down the street and all the way to the park. I felt tears fall from my eyes. this cant be true…not father….not my father. The man who just gave me new kunais. The one who taught me to fight, and to care. This cant be happening. We were gonna go on a trip this summer, with tsumi and her dad. We were gonna go to the land of fire….this isn't real. A bad dream.

I stopped and sat next to a tall tree. Somehow it could live in the hot weather. I pulled my legs up to my chest, and started to cry. I didn't care anymore. the only reason I tried to be strong was gone.

I don't know how long I was there for, but somehow I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was dark out. I groined and sat up. suddenly I went still. I could hear a melody. Confused I turned my head and saw the source. Mr. yamoto. He was sitting agsint the tree as well. He had a block of wood in his hand as he started to cut away at it with a kunai. He was watching the blade and humming a soft melody. "awake?"

I sighed and nodded. "i-im sorry un"he smiled and stopped cutting. "don't be…you deserve to be sad…or angery…which ever" he turned and looked at me. "but…I have a gift" he pulled a small brown package from his pocket and held it out to deidara. "the messenger….he found the group, and your father was dying. He gave the man this and told him to give it you" I took the package and unwrapped it. My heart dropped. Laying the the brown paper was a neckless. It had a silver chain, with a emerald charm. "m-my fathers blessed neckless un" it had been in the family for years. He said many years ago, the founder of his clan had gotten this neckless and blessed it. Sadly, me and my parents are the last of my clan. I held it gently, before putting it in my pocket.

Mr. yamoto sat with me till I was ready to go home. We were back on the main roud, down the street from my house. "um….sir?" I heard him chuckle. "call me yamoto…or yamo" I turned and smiled at him. "yamoto…why did you stay while I as asleep?" he smiled and cntuied to look forward. "even a child need time to shed their tears in peace, as does an adult" I stared for a moment then nodded. "deidara…." I looked back at him. "your father was very proud of you. I met him once…all he evr did was say how much he was blessed to have a wonder child like you" I stared in shock. "your gifted….and…even if he has passed, your father will always watch over you. he was very proud and died protecting he village….and you" I blinked, then smiled. I could tell right then, that yamoto was a nartul at this 'cheer talk' stuff. "don't worry un! ill keep doing my best! No matter what! Ill be the one they all remebr!...ill be great un! just like my father!" yamoto chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "I bet you will…I bet you will"

We were almost to my house, when a loud sigren cut thought the air. I jumped and clapped my hands over my ears. "what IS that un?" yamoto was looking around, I could see fear in his eyes and movements. "the war sigren.." "what un?" I tried to take a stepp forward, but a kunai landed were I was about to go. I yelped and ran to yamoto. Suddenly a ninja appered infront of us. Grass. Yamoto pushed me behind him, and pulled his kunai form his back pocket. "deidara…..when I say go..run" I shook my head. "no un! im gonna fight! This…is the war sint it?" I knew about eh war. I had heard my father talking about it. I saw yamoto nod his head.

A scream pierced the air.

I turned to the source of the noise….my house.

"MAMMA!" ignoring orders, I took off for my house. All around me, things were going crazy. Something explouded, and a huge fire rose from the other side of the houses. I didn't care I was concentrating. "MAMMA!" I finally reached my house. There were two ninjas in front of my house. One had all our silver and gold in his arms, putting it in a bag. The other had a long katana covered in blood. I loked around and saw why.

My mother

She was laying on the garden, a large cut under her ribs. Her eys were closed, her hair sprawled around her. "MAMMA!" I ran to her and gently grabbed her face. it was cold. "don't die un! please don't die!" "ehy look!" I turned and saw I had gained the mens attention. Great. I felt rage boil inside me. "y-you…monsters un!" out of the coner of my eye I saw the handel shvel my mother used to garden. I grabbed it and ran at one of them, hitting him below the ribs. He dryed out and fell to his knees. He coughed, blood falling from his mouth, and over my arm. "you brat!" the second one lifted me up. I growled and kicked his face. he growled back, unfazed by the attack. I knew they would be harder then those teens. My hand flew to my bck pcoekt. My father said this was for an emergency only. This was a HUGE emergency. I pulled a paper bomb from my pocket. I twisted my body, so the man dropped me. when I fell I slapped the bomb on his side, pretending to punch him. he kicked me, and I slid htough the dirt. I weakly rasied my hands, amking the hand sign. There was a sizzling noise, then the not e blew up. I watched. The whole thing. As if it was in slow motion. I watched as it turned in hues of red and orange, blood flew everywhere, as did flesh and bits of his shirt. My eyes grew wide, and I got a strange feeling inside of me.

Bloodlust

I felt my tounge run over my lips hen I saw the blood rain down on the ground. My ears were deaf to his screams.

Bt, a moment later his screams were drowned out by mine.

My whole body filled with pain. I felt like my hands were on fire. I lfited them, and saw a thin red line on each. I didn't remebr getting cut. I cryed out again. it felt like someone was slicing my hands open! I stared at them, and horrer reached my young eyes. the lines…were opening!. I stared as they opened and I saw small teeth. And a small tounge. I was confused, enraged and dizzy. I had no idea what was going on. And now…there was a mouth on my hands?! I tried to stand, but it felt like someone hit my stomache. I buckled and fell on the ground. My hands were still hurting. It hurt so bad. With the last of my energy I crawled over to my mother. Tears running down my eyes, I pulled the gardener gloves off her hands, and put them on me. I couldn't look at my hands anymore. it hurt to isee/I them.

As I hot the ground once more, I saw the houses across the street catch on fire.

That was the last thing I saw before darkness took over.

The house blow up.

And I loved it.

So much can happen in a week.


	2. age 7:

Dei bio age 7

A bird whizzed by, just flying by my head. i smiled as i watched it fly up into the sky. i shook my head and contuied walking. even now, birds and the sky fill my daydreams. i walked along the road till i came to a small brown house. this was it. my new home.  
After i passed out, apperntly yamoto found me. he carried me back to saya's house. thats where i woke up.  
when i had woken up, i took the gloves off.  
there were...mouths...on my palms.  
i was scared, so i showed yamoto. he wasnt scared, but intreged. he told me this was a special gift. apperntly it was a family trait. my great gandfather had the same gift. i learn that i was the first in my family to awaken this power. i guess the anger from seeing my mother must have triggered it.  
yamoto promised me that everything was fine, and also promised to train me.

When saya learn that my mother had deid, she learn that i had became an orphan. so was tsumi. she was so sad, she took us in. now we are living at saya's house.  
after school, yamoto has been teaching me how to use this new 'weapon' of mine.  
though, i still snuck out at night to train.  
every night, i would stay out till dawn, pushing myself past my limit.  
i learned finally how to use my new 'weapon'. clay. yamoto told me that i had to enfuse it with my chakra, then i could contorl it.  
i actully found this aquit funny, for my father had always told me that i was very gifted at scupling things with the clay he would give me as a gift.

actully, i was returning from train now. i smiled to myself as i looked at teh small list in my hand. it was trully amazing. so far, i have made a spider, small bird, and a mouse.  
all i had to do was think about what i wanted to make, and the mouth would eat the clay. as i concentrated on the clay, the mouth would form it. a moment later, it would open its mouth, and the clay figure would be there.  
but the REALLY cool thing was...they were i alive /i.  
the first time i made a mouse, i screamed, cause it ran up my arm, on top of my head. i had NOT expected that.  
yamoto taught me that i could actully blow this creations up.  
when i asked him how he knew all this, he gave me a book. it was a book about the past. my great gandpa.  
he had been a great warrior.  
after i read this, i went back to the place i had been avoiding.  
my home.  
i had snuck inside and went to my old basement.  
there was a big black chest. my father had always told me that one day i might be able to open it, but not till i was ready.  
so i figured now was time.  
i had lifted the top, and my eyes went wide.  
there were handfuls of scrolls in the chest. i had pulled one out and read it. they were traning scrolls. they taught how to conrol my handmouths, and how to blow up my new creations. needless to say, i was dieing to try it out.

that had been about a year ago.  
now i was returning from an all night training. my legs were badly scratched, and my whole body ached. the sun was already rising.  
i walked up the stone path that led to the house.  
i tiptoed to the door and slid it open.  
safe so far.  
i cret inside and over to teh staircase. good. everyone was asleep. as quitly as i could, i crept up the stairs, and to the first door on the left. i slid open the door, and gently closed it as i walked inside.  
i let out a sigh of relief. i was now in my room, so i was safe.  
i walked forward, and looked around the tiny room. there was a small bed, and a dresser  
i walked over to the bed and layed down. i close my eyes and sighed. i only had an hour before saya got us for school.  
i felt a smile creep up on my face.  
saya had in rolled tsumi in school last year.  
i sighed and pulled a blanket over my body, and let sleep take over.

"WAKEY WAKEY!!"  
i groined as isomething/i landed on my bed. though, i knew that something was none other then,  
tsumi  
the said girl was happily sitting on the edge of my bed. "come on dei-kun! its time to get ready! you dont wanna be late again!" i rolled my eyes and sat up. "im not a morning person...go away" she pouted and pulled the blanket off the bed. unfortunatly, i was wrapped in it, so i landed face first on the bed. "go...now...un..." i heard her gulp, then fast foot steps. letting out a soft growl, i sat up and unwrapped myself from my fabric prison. great. school. i stood and walked out the room, stumbbling to the bathroom.  
i rubbed my eyes and looked in the mirrior.  
my blonde hair had grown some. now it went a bit past my shoulders. my bangs had grown, now covering even more of the right side of my face. i ran a brush through my hair, hen went back into my room. i threw on black tee, and tan shorts.  
"dei-kun!!" "im coming un!"  
i walked over to my dresser, and pulled out my fathers neckless. i stared at it a moment, before tying it around my neck.  
i left the room, and hurryed down the staircase. tsumi was waiting. i smiled a the girl. she had grown some to. now she was almost as tall as me. her black hair was past her shoulders as well, a bit longer then my own. she still wore her in a side pony, and still wore baggy clothes. she wore a baggy dark green top, and black shorts. "come on! we're gonna be late!!" she grabbed his hand and praticually dragged him out the door, that is til says stopped them. "hey guys! wait up!" she grabbed something off the table and ran to the door. "ill come with you" sumi smiled and let go of my hand. i frown and stared at it. girl was strong!.  
we had just left hehouse, when saya handed me a cup. "dirnk it, pelase" i nodded and sipped the bevrage in the cup. it was so warm. when i swallowed, a gasp escaped my lips. it felt as if every inch of my body had been wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. I started at the woman with a confused look. 'un?" saya just smiled. "its herbel tea….i know you've been sneaking out to train at night. This will help you be more awake and relaxed today" I smiled and nodded. Already I felt my body start to relax.

We reached the school and saya went ot the front desk, while we went to our seprate classes. I walked into mine, and was greeted by the class. I still had the same classmates, and I would till graduation. I walked over to the same seat I had gotten when I was 5. I took the seat and looked at the boy next to me. "hey there shouga" the boy looked up at me. "oh, it s you" most people would take that as an offense, but not me. I was lucky.. shouga barely talked to anyone. Only me and the teacher. And even the teacher had to call on him. I never under stood why he was so quite. Though, I doo know one thing.  
After my parents passed…I still came to school. At lunch, I would go outside and sit alone. Kids from class would try to talk to me, but shoagu would always glare at them, sending them away. Then he would sit next to me, in utter silence. I was so thankful for that. He gave what I need. Same space. He may have been next to me, but he still gave me space.  
I remember…..after I finally got over my depression…I had snuck a box of home made cookie and a thank you note in his bag.  
When class had came back in after lunch, a noticed cookie crumbs on his pants. When he saw me looking at the pants, I could swear he smiled at me.

We were friends. Somehow, I gained his trust, and now we were friends.

I gave him a smile and turned back to the board. "no notes un?" shoagu looked up. "oi that's weird" yamoto always put notes up before class. I looked over at him, but he only shrugged. "I guess we got another free day" I smiled at that. "I hope so un, im sore" he stared at me for a moment. "training?" I nodded. He knew about my all night training. "well…I hope it pays off soon…you work so hard" I smiled and looked at my hand. At school, I always wore gloves. Shoagu blew some black bangs out of his, only to have them land in the same place, almost covering his pale green eyes. The door slid open, and everyone ran into there seats.  
Yamoto walked in with a smile there was a few papers in his hands. A young girl rasied her hand. "um…sir? How come theres not notes?" he nodded and se the papers down. "well…I see you've noticed. Kids, you see….today is a special day..anyone know why?" "oh! Me!" the same girl rasied her hand. "show off" I held back a giggle as shoagu glared at the girl. "god she's annoying as hell!...no I think hell's better." I finally let a giggled slip, and the teacher looked over at me. "deidaraq? Do you know why?" I gulped and looked at the desk. Crap, caught. "no sir un. But I think she does" I looked over at the girl. She stole a glance at me, then looked at te teacher. "alright then, you tell me" she smiled and sat up a bit. "today is the day when teachers pick students to graduate. We're all given a test, and those who pass, will finally get their headbands!" the class gasped and stared at the teacher. "very good…how do you know that?" she smiled and sat back a bit. "my older sister told me. Her test is today." Yamoto smiled and nodded. "yes…well it is." She rasied her hand again. "isn't the test for older students?" yamoto smield and walked over to his desk, eyeing the papers. "no..actully…anyone can test any students, its just ormally only the older ones are ready. But you see…" he lifted one of the papers up. "we have some very good talent this year. I twill be calling a group of you out to be tested. The rest I want you to stay here and study got it?" we all nodded and pulled out our study scrolls.  
I put my hand in my bag, when the teacher spoke up. I ignored him and went on looking for my scrool. Crap! I forgot it at home. I was about to hit my head, when the teacher called my name. "yes sir un?" I noticed everyone staring at me. "…what un?..." yamoto smiled. "deidara…I called your name..hurry up…go with the group" my eyes went wide. "w-what un?" he nodded. "hurry up" I gulped and grabbed my bag. "y-yes sir" I hurried out the door and to the group heading down the hall.  
"hey whats he doing here?" on of the kids turned around. I saw shoagu and my heart lifted. "h-he told me to come with you un" shoagu smield at me. "see? I told you it would pay off some day…now come on…lets go take that test. i smiled and nodded. "thanks un!"  
we headed down the hall to a room i had never seen. i was a bit scared, so i stayed close to shoagu.

When we walked in the room, i felt a few people stare at me. i looked around and gulped. all these kids looked around 12. one boy walked over and looked down at me. "hey kid, your in the wrong room." a girl wlked over and hit his shoulder. "hey! be nice" she looked back at him. "hey dear...are you looking fro your mother?" i glared at the girl. "no un!" the girl gave me an odd look. "then why are you in here?" shouga stepped in. "he's taking the test as well" the boy looked from me, to shouga. "your kiddign! he's still a little kid!" i wtached shouga narrow his eyes at the boy. "he's taking the tes...do you have a problem with that?" the boy gulped and shook his head, inching awya from us. the girl apolgized and they both walked away. i turned to shouga and smiled. "thanks un!' he gave me a small smile. "sure thing"  
we looked up when two teachers entered the room."welcome students! we will split you up, then test each one of you. now be quite and behave"  
me and shouga walked over to teh wall and sat down. i reached into my bag, and pulled out some clay. ever since i got my handmouths, ive been addicted to sculpting. i sighed and started to mold the clay with my fingers, but nothing came to mind. suddenly i turned to hsouga. "hey...shouga?" "hm?" he turned to look at me. "whats your favorite animal?" he blinked, i could see confuison in his pal green eyes. "hm...a tiger..." i smiled and nodded. "cool un" he nodded. "whats yours?" "un?" i hadnt expected him to ask me that. "um...bird un..." heblinekd agian, then smiled, closing his eyes. "cool" he lend hiss head against teh wall, and let out a soft sigh. i smiled and turned my attention back to my clay.

a few hours passed, and they called shouga. i watched him stand and walked into the back room. now i was alone. and apperntly kids knew it,c ause as soon as he left though the door, about 4 kids stood around me. 'hey! how come you get to test? i mean they didnt let us when we were 7!" "ya! i was just enrolled at 7!" i gulped as i looked up at them. "i-i was enrolled a-at 5 un" noe of them sneered at me. "ew, youve got an accent." i blinekd up at him. "whats wrong with my accent un?" "its annoying!" one of them stepped forward and nugged my backpack. "whats in here?" "n-nothing un!" i didnt want them to find my scrolls, and hurt my clay. i grabbed the bag and stood. "p-please leave em alone un" i tryed to push past them, but they pushed me back. "hey! dont try and act like your better then us!" 'i-im not un!" i looked around for a way to get out.  
the way found me.  
"HEY!"  
The group turned, but blocked me from seeing who was there. Suddenly, one of the boys moved forward…no…was ipulled/i forward. I walked to the space where he had once been and saw what they were looking at. A young girl. She looked around 12 as well. "you're the little punk who has been picking on the younger kids! Boy I have words for you!" the coller of the boys shirt was in her fist, his feet were almost off the ground. "w-wait! We havnt been picking on anybody! Right guys?" the boys moved to block me from her site. I guess they weren't quick enough, cause I caught a glimp of her looking at me before one of them stood infront of me. "move!" the boy was shoved aside, and I found myself stared at the girl. "have they been picking on you?" I gulped and backed up a bit, nodding. The girl let out a soft growl and glared at them. 'why you little!" all the boys went pale, then ran off. She put her hands on her hips. "ya! You better run ya sissy's!!" she sighed and turned back to me. "you ok? Did they hurt you?" I shook my head, and finally got a good look at the girl.  
She had blood red hair, the back was pulled into a pony, but it was very messy and stood up. Bangs fell in her odd orange eyes. Long side bangs framed her pale face. She was wearing an over sized dark blue tee, with a fishnet shirt under. She wore a black spilt skirt with fishnet under, that went all the way down to her dark blue heels, that went halfway up her calf. She had several bracelts decorating her arms, and an odd neckless. It had a gold chain, with a teardrop shaped crystal.  
I gave her an odd look. "whats wrong?" "…ummm…" I didn't know who to telle her that she looked pretty weird, but I think she knew, cause she smiled. "I look weird huh? That's what most say." "deidara" I looked up when my name was called. "that's you kid?" I nodded and she smiled. "come" she gently pushed me across the room. "have fun!" she turned and left. I looked up at the teacher, before following him into the backroom.  
He walked over to a long table, another teacher sat next to him. "so? Deidara eh? We've never had someone so young try this test before." I nodded, fiddling with thumbs. Ok, so I was nervous, but who wouldn't be?. The teacher wrote something down, then looked at a sheet of paper. "we need to create some clones…can you do that?" I nodded and felt a little better. I was good at this, cause I had been working on a new clone..but I deiced to stick to the regular. I made the hand seal, and like last time, relaxed my entire body. I heard a 'poof' and opened my eyes. There were 3 clones. The teacher smiled and wrote something down. "good. Now, do you have a kunai on you?" I nodded and reached for my bag, which I had put down when I walked in. I pulled out the kunai's my father had given me. They were ment to give good luck, so I guess this was a good time to use them. "hit each clone at a vital spot." I nodded and turned to the clones of me. I threw on kunai. T it hit the clones neck, before the clone disappeared. I threw the second one. It hit the clones heart, before disappearing. The last one. I pulled out a spare kunai, and hit the clone in the gut. It too disappeared. "very good" I quickly scooped up the weapons, and threw them in my bag once more. "one last test" I nodded, waiting for his order. "see that light?" I looked over, and in the coner, there was this tiny light bulb. I nodded once more. "hit that" I pulled out my spare kunai, and threw it at the light. There was a crash sound, and it went out. Bulls eyes. "very good" he stood and opened the door. "you may leave" I nodded and walked out of the room.  
To my delight, I saw shouga back in our spot. I ran over, and took the seat next to him. He looked at me. "think you did good?" "im not sure un…but I didn't talk..i was too scared un" I laughed and reached into my bag. "oh! Here uN! I worked on it while you were gone" I pulled something out and handed t to him. A tiger sculptor. He stared at it in awe. "deidara…this…" he picked it up, examining it. "this is amazing!" I couldn't help smiling. "that's why I wanted to know your favorite animal….so I could sculpt it un" he blinked, then smiled. 'wow…I didn't think of that…your very smart…even thugh your blonde" I gave him a small pout. "hey un!"  
The backroom door opened and we all stood. "attention, we have decied who will be passing, and graduate from the academy." Whispers filled the room. "we have the list here" I looked up, and only saw one sheet of paper. I sighed and looked at the ground. Why did I even come here? I mean…I know I failed…no way they would pass me. I pulled out some clay, and started to mold it as they called names.  
"shouga"  
Suddely I stopped with my clay, and turned to my friend. "you made it un" he nodded, but was staring at the teachers.  
"deidara"  
"un?" I looked up, but didn't relies they had called my name. suddenly, I felt a hand on my head. "hm?" I turned and saw shouga smiling at me. "deidara…you made it" I felt my eyes go wide. i..passed? I was so shocked, shouga had to led me to the front of the room. We walked over to a small group that was forming.  
"this is the graduating class." There was a small clapping. "now, for the rest of you, working harder and come back next year…dismissed." The kids who didn't make the cut left the rooming, leaving those who passed. The teacher walked over and smiled. "Congratulations, you are now geniun." He pulled out a cahrt, filled with headbands. Everyone walked up and took one. Shouga gently pushed me to the cart. He took a headband, as did I. as we stepped back, I stared at it. The village symbol was carved in the silver plate, dark blue fabric was sewn to it. I looked over at shouga. He was tying in under his bangs. He looked over at me and smiled. "here" he walked over, and took the headband. He lifted my bangs up, and put my headband under them. When they fell, they fell over it perfectly, so they still hid part of my face. I turned and surprised him with a hug. "thank you shouga un…for everything" "huh?" I pulled away and closed my eyes cheerfully. "for being a good friend, and always shaving faith…and encouraging me. It helps me a lot un" he nodded and put a hand on my head. "any time kiddo…now lets get out of here"  
We followed the group outside. We had the rest of the day off. I bit my lip as we walked to the front of the building. "uh oh un" "whts wrong?" "…just wait un…." As we walked though the front, saya looked up. I could swear her jaw almost fell of. "Deidara?!" she jumped form her seat and ran over to me, hugging my tightly. "oh my! Your graduated? This is amazing!" 'a-air un" she let go, and blushed slightly. "sorry. But im jut so happy! Now you're a real ninja!" I smiled and nodded. "but saya un…we have the day off now…" she stopped and looked at me. "oh…that might be a problem." "not at all" un?" shouga put a hand on my heaed. "he can come to my house, till the rest of the school is out that is" she looked at the boy and smiled. "ok then! Have fun you too!" she waved, and walked back to her desk. I turned and thanked him. "no problem. Now come on, I gotta stop somewhere first" I nodded and followed him outside.

We walked into the village, and finally he stopped. "wait here" I nodded and stood outside the small shop, till he came out again.  
This time he was holding a white bag. "fruit….want one?" he pulled out a plum, and I happly ate it. Cause of where we live, fruit wasn't an everyday thing. "thanks you un!" he smiled and nodded. "my family has a lot of money so we can buy fruit a lot. Its no big deal" I just smiled and thanked him again as I bit the fruit. There was a pop noise, and a bunch of juice squirted in my face. "ew" he laughed and turned me to face me. I blinked and stood still as her gently used his sleeve to wash of the messy fruit. "t-thanks un" 'no problem kid…now lets get back before the heat gets worse" I nodded and followed him. The heat at this time of year was insane

We walked into his house, and my eyes went wide. It was HUGE! Almost a mansion!. He saw my eyes and smiled. "cool huh? My father really wanted a big house so he saved up for this one..come on" he led me into another large room, the kitchen. He took the fruit from the bag and put them in a large wooden bolw. "so what do you want to do?" I blinked, then smiled. "train! I wanna fight you un!" he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "why?" "cause your really strong un! I wanna get strong like you!" i looked at eh boy with big eyes. He smiled and gently ruffled my hair. "well, your ceratianly out of your shy stange' I blushed and laughed lightly. Shouga walked out of the room, and I followed close behind. "hey were are we going un?" "here" he oushed open a door and we walked outside. It was huge as well.  
A gaint traning ground  
"cool! Un!" he smiled and nodded. "come" he walked over to a large wooden box, and pulled out some kunai's. he threw me one, and we walked over to a wooded area. "ok, lets test out your chakra sensing." 'un?" he looked down at me. 'well, since we get our team tomorrow I thought it would be cool to train ahead of time" Ok un!...but how do I sense chakra?" he pulled out a scroll and handed it to me. "hear you are." I read it over, then understood. "if that dosnt work, then relie on instincts." I nodded nad reread the scroll. "now close your eyes and count to 30" I could help giggle. "this is like hide-n-go seek un" he nodded to my surprise. "kinda…only much more…dangerous" "dangerous un?" he nodded. "becareful. This is not a real forest. It's a training forest my father grew himself. There are many traps so be on your toes. Ok…go!" he took off running into the trees. I closed my eyes and softly counted to 30.  
Wheni was done, I opened my eyes and looked at the woods. Here I go

A brach caught my leg and scratched it. I let out a small whimper. man! He's good! I've been at this for about an hour now.  
I took a step forward, and the ground gave way. "AH!" I threw my hands out, grabbing some grass. It held. I looked down, fear filled my eyes. It was a good 15 foot drop. I gulped and tried to pull myself uip.  
The grass started to rip.  
I let out a sqweek and loosened it a bit. Great…im stuck. I sighed and put my other hand on the edge, but it gave way under my hand. Shit…what do I do?" suddenly a thought hit me. Clay.  
I used my free hand to eat some clay.  
After a moment, my handmouth spit it out. I sent it into the sky, and it flew around me. Good. I reached my free hand out, and grabbed the body of the bird. It fell down, but tried to fly up. Perfect. "come on un! Come on!" I tried to pull myself up, but my fingers slipped of the smooth clay body. Damn it!" my body jerked, and thre grass broke. Quickly, I threw my kunai into the wall, and slowed my fall till I grabbed a branch. I looked down again. About 13 feet now. Great.  
I tried to turn, but wound up scratching my side pack aganst the stone wall that made the hole. My scrolls!  
I chewed up some more clay, and made another bird.  
This time when I threw it in the air, and I made a hagn sign I saw in a scrool. The bird grew much larger. My eyes went wide. "whoa un!" it flew under me, and I dropped onto its back. This was so cool! I thought about going up, and the bird did. A smile grew on my face. This was amazing! The bird flew from the hole, and above the trees. It flew till I got back to his house.  
When I landed I jumped off, and gently rubbed its neck. "good birdy….now go bie bie"  
I suddenly got an urge to blow it up. I sent it high into the sky, and was about to blow it up, when I remembered the war. This might cause some commotion. I sighed and sent it flying far away, then blew it up. I couldn't see it, yet I felt a pulse though my body. I was done.  
"DEIDARA!" I turned and shouga stared at me with wide eyes. "are you ok?! I saw you fall and I was going to get help..w-what was that!" I sighed and gave a small smile.  
I had a lot to explain.

"so..they're mouths?" he ran a finger over my palm. A tounge rolled out, and his hand shot away. "it…licked me….gross" he wipped the saliva off on his pants. He turned back to me. "so that's why you always wear gloves…though….you shouldn't. you should embrace this new gift of yours. That bird…..it was amazing" I blinked, and smiled. It felt good to be praised and not rejected. That's why I wore gloves, fear of rejection. ;thanks un…you're a good friend" he smiled and ruffled my hair. "hey un!" I giggled and playfully swatted away his hands.  
"shouga" we turned and I looked up at a rather tall man. He had grey hair that was neat, and fell right above his shoulders. "your home so soon?" I saw shouga sit up strait, and the smile vanished. "sir…I…I got a half-day" "oh? Whys that?" I could tell he was nervouis. I looked at the man again. Was this his father? "we took the graduation test today sir….i passed" the man grunted and rolled his eyes, "like I belive that!" "its true un!" he turned to me. "who are you?" I winched slightly. The man was really scary. I gulped and stood. "my name is deidara un. " he looked me over. "scrawny wimp…if your hair was a bit long you'd look like a little girl" "HEY UN!" I gulped when he glared at me. "what brat?!" "stop!" shouga stood and put a hand on my head. "father!" someone came from behind. A young man. He had slick black hair that was pulled into a tight pony. "please leave him alone" the men grunted and walked away. I noticed he had a limp in his step. "im so sorry!" the man stepped over to me. his green eyes were so gently, that I couldn't help smile. "shouga" the man walked over ot the boy. "is it true? Did you really graduate?!" "yes" suddenly, the boy was sweeped up by a big bearhug. "wonderful my son! I knew you'd do it!" shouga smiled and laughed. "father! My friends here!" he blinked, then smiled. "sorry!" he set the boy on his shoulder. "whats your name son?" "deidara un" I gasped as I sweped into the air, and set on his broad shoulders as well. "this calls for a celebration! To shouga!" "and deidara!" the man blinked and turned to his son. "deidara passed as well!" the man stared at me. "really?" 'yes un" I blushed and whispered it. I was still a bit shy. He smiled and laughed. "wow! How old are you?" "seven un" he smiled and gently lowered us both. "oh my! That…makes you the youngist genin yet!" I felt my eyes go wide. "r-really un?" "ya!" shouga turned and smiled. "that's so cool deidara!...hey father?" "yes son?" the boy looked at me, then to his dad. "deidaras never been anywhere fancy. He's family isn't very rich" the man nodded and smiled at me. "kid your getting spoiled tonight!" I gasped as he set me on his shoulders once again. "to the village!" "wait!" shouga looked up at me. "what about saya? And that old man un?" the man just chuckled. "that old wind bag? Leave him." "I HEARD THAT!" "GOOD! HEAR THIS! LEAVE!" the man turned back and chuckled. "ignore him. my father…total asswhole" "father!" the man chuckled and grabbed his sons hand. We started to walk, and he turned his attention back to me. "whos saya?" "my guardian un!...oh wait..then tsumi will want to come un" "hm?" shouga took over. "Deidara and his fired tsumi are orphans. Saya, the school secretary took them in." he nodded and I relised we were in the village. "here" he walked over to a yong boy in a red jacket. "hey there" "evening sir! Ho may I help you?" the man laughed so I knew he was smiling. "can you run a message to saya?" the boy blinked. "the school secretary?" "yes…please tell her young deidara is out to dinner and will spend the night with a friend" 'yes sir!" he gave a wave and ran off. I patted his head softly. "stay over un?" "ya! I can tell you're a bundle of fun already!" I blinked, then smiled. Shouga shook his head. "hard to belive IM the son" his father laughed as we walked into a restaurant. He set me down and we walked to a table to eat.

Ive never had such rich food before. The night was filled with much laughter. Even that night. We stayed up and watched a movie at the cinema. By the time we finally got back, me and shouga passed out.

Hen we woke up, it was around 10. we grabbed some breakfast, then headed to the school

Toda e would get our teams.

We stood infront of the same teachers from before.

They were calling off names. My mind was off wandering, till my name was called.

"team 9. deidara, shouga, mica" I smiled and turned to my friend. "cool un!" I followed him when he stood. "we have to go meet our sensei." I nodded and stayed close.

we walked down a hallway and to an empty classroom. "um..whers the other person? Mica un?" "right here" "EEHAHH!" I jumped about a foot in the air, then run and hid behind shouga. The boy rasied and eyebrow. I looked at eh doorway and saw the person who scared me. "hey I know you un!" it was the girl from the other day, the on with the crazy redhair. "hey it's the blonde kid, those bullies leave you alone?" "bullies?" I walked out from behind my friend and looked at the ground sadly. "y-ya un…cause of my accent" the girl sighed. "they're just jerks. Besides" she kneeled and pinched my cheek "your accents cute, like you!" I blushed and stepped away from the girl. "aww! Still afraid of girls" "n-no un!" shouga smiled and put a hand on my head. "he's just shy…but deidara" he turned to face me. "why didn't you tell me?" I bit my lip and looked away. "its fine un…I mean I was ok" mica laughed and I threw her a glare.

"those kids looked ready to sock you…but besides the point…wheres our sensei?"

speak of the devil. The classroom door slid open and a man walked in. he had brown bangs that poked out from under the dark blue hat that had the village symbol. His coal black eyes looked each of them over. He wore the usual uniform. Black pants, black tanktop, tan vest. "so…your squad 9 huh? They told me id be having a special group. Come" he motioned for them to follow him. they exchanged looks, then ran after him.

they walked outside to a small clearing. "sit" they all took a seat on random stumps, as did their new teacher.

"now lets go around and say something's about our selfs…ill go first" the kids nodded and sat still, waiting to hear. "well, my name is unari. I like….fishing. and I dislike…the heat. Ok…your turn." mica smiled and raised a hand. "oh me! my names mica! Hm….i like cats and tree climbing! I dislike…bullies!" he nodded and looked at shouga. "my names shouga. I like….hanging with my father, and traveling. I dislike…my grandfather." He nodded once more and turned to me. I gulped and took a deep breath. "my names deidara un. I like…sculpting. I dislike….mean people un…and tsumi!" "deidara!" I giggled and smiled when I saw shouga throw me a glare. "don't talk that way." "sorry un" the teacher sighed and shook his head. "shall we head to lunch kids?" we nodded and stood. I ran up to unari and tugged his sleeve. "hm?" "why do you hate heat and like fishing un?" he blined and stared at me. "I was born in the grass village. We fish a lot theres. Its also cold there so im not use to the heat." "oh un…that's cool!...do you mean like it here to un?" he stared at me. "i…guess" I smiled and giggled. "cool! We share something…I like it here too!" it was then that I realized that shouga and mica were way ahead of us. I watched as the two chatted, he smiled and mica would laugh every now and then. I giggled and looked up at the teacher. "unari-sensei I think they like each other un" he stared down at me, once more. "sensei? Is something wrong? Your staring again un" he blinked, then shook his head slightly. "nothing. Your pretty smart for a kid" I smiled and thanked him. I was too busy looking at him, and didn't see the pothole 'whoa!" I felt my foot slid out from under me, and saw the ground coming fast.

Before the ground hit me, my body stopped. Arms were wrapped around my body. "whoa kid, you ok?" I as lifted and stared at my new teacher. "t-thanks un." he smiled and brushed some blonde hair from my face. he blinked and I looked into his coal eyes. I saw his smile grow a bit. "your pretty cute kid" I blushed and looked away. "t-thanks un" he stood and put a hand on the back of my head. "come" he gently led me to where the others were waiting. "sorry un I fell" shouga rolled his eyes. "you clutz..come here" he kneeled a bit. "hop on" I giggled and jumped on his back. "whee!" he stood and held me up tighter. "hold on" I nodded and tighted my grip around his neck. unari came up next to us. "careful kid, we don't need you getting injured befre we even start training" we all nodded and headed for the resterant.

I finally told someone other then yamoto about my secret. But….i wanna tell others. It felt good to finally admit it.


End file.
